


Mies (t)yötä myöten

by Beelsebutt



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Greg päätti tarttua härkää sarvista ja takoa, kun rauta oli kuumaa.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes





	Mies (t)yötä myöten

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2013 katsottuani jälleen kerran kaikki CSI Las Vegasit läpi (ainakin ne, joissa Grissom on mukana). Tämä ficci sijoittuu sarjassa kakkos-kolmoskausien tienoille, jonnekin S02E19 "Stalker" -jakson jälkeiseen aikaan. Tässä viitataan pariin muuhunkin jaksoon, ainakin S03E03 "Let the Seller Beware" (kolibriviittaus) sekä S03E13 "Random Acts of Violence" (ficin nimi ja loppu). Jälkimmäisessä jaksossa Nick on käynyt rikospaikalla Archien kanssa sen sijaan, että olisi ottanut Gregin mukaan, ja perustelee Gregille työparivalintaansa: "It's the right tool for the right job, man." Jakso oli muutenkin herkkua Greg/Nick-shipperille <3
> 
> Tätä ei ole varsinaisesti betattu, kiitokset kuitenkin Jollelle, joka luki aikaisen version läpi <3
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona [Elintärkeää](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539131).
> 
> Hox! CSI-sarja, sen hahmot tai tapahtumapaikat eivät kuulu minulle. En ansaitse tällä kirjoitelmallani mitään (paitsi hullunmaineen), joten peace on earth <3
> 
> * * *

Dokumentin loputtua Greg nojasi päätään sohvan selkänojaan ja vilkaisi viereensä. Nickin luomet olivat puolitangossa. Kaukosäädin oli pöydällä, mutta Greg ei jaksanut kurottaa sitä käteensä.

"Discovery Channel rulettaa."

"Et oikeasti tiennyt, että kolibrit pitävät punaisesta?" Greg hymähti.

"En tiennyt", Nick vahvisti, ennen kuin haukotteli leveästi.

Oli Nickin ensimmäinen ilta sitten pakollisen hotellivisiitin. He olivat varmistaneet koko talon kattoparruista kellariin ja asentaneet viimeistä huutoa olevat hälytyslaitteet. Ensimmäinen yö oli kuitenkin vaikea, joten Greg ja Warrick olivat saapuneet pitämään Nickille seuraa. Poikien ilta, tosin Warrick oli pakattu taksiin jo pari tuntia aiemmin.

Nick tuijotti alkanutta mainosta, ja Greg nojasi toisen korvansa kiinni sohvaan katsellen Nickiä. Tämän hiukset olivat pidemmät kuin tavallisesti, mutta Greg piti niistä enemmän kuin lyhyestä kesätukasta. Tummat kutrit antoivat syvyyttä veistoksellisille kasvoille jopa ollessaan niin kuin nyt: pörrössä Nickin hermoiltua pokeripelin aikana ja harottua hiuksensa kerta toisensa jälkeen sekaisin.

"Aiotko hakea koulutukseen?" Nick kysyi herättäen Gregin syvillä vesillä seilaavista ajatuksista.

"CSI:ksi?" Greg vahvisti. Nick nyökkäsi ja nojasi nyt itsekin sivuttain sohvan selkänojaan. "Ehkä. Pitäisikö sitten?"

"No, jos se on sellaista mistä tykkäät", Nick tuumi. "Mistä sinä tykkäät, Grego?"

Greg oli sanomassa jotain nasevaa, kuten 'en ainakaan tuosta lempinimestä', mutta sanat takertuivat hänen kurkkuunsa, kun Nick nuolaisi alahuultaan hitaasti, katse edelleen hänessä. Nickin reisi oli aivan lähellä Gregin jalkaa ja se hohkasi lämpöä kahden farkkukerroksen läpikin. Ilma väreili latautuneen kysymyksen myötä.

"Tykkään... monista asioista, Nicky."

Nick puhkesi nauramaan, ja tunnelma rikkoontui. Nauru kihelmöi Gregin vatsanpohjassa tavalla, jonka hän tunnisti selvästi, vaikka olikin sinä iltana juonut yli oman limittinsä. Korvissa suhisi miellyttävästi eikä estoja tuntunut olevan.

"Nicky..." Nick toisti päätään pudistellen. "Okei, okei, pysytellään sitten oikeissa nimissä, mutta—"

Nickin lause jäi kesken, kun ohjelmatarjonta muuttui aikuisviihteeksi.

"Ei tule kesää, me _ei_ katsota pornoa. Kundit ei tee sellaista yhdessä", Nick puhisi ja yritti kammeta itseään ylös sohvasta.

"Riippuu kundeista", Greg huomautti, kun ruudulla esileikkejä aloitelleen pariskunnan yllättänyt mies liittyi joukkoon kolmanneksi pyöräksi.

"Mitä?" Nick älähti ja vajosi jälleen sohvankulmaan.

"Että riippuu kundeista", Greg toisti. "Jotkut kundit katsoo pornoa yhdessä, jotkut kundit tekee... no, pornoa yhdessä."

"Niinkö?" Nick hörähti. "No ei tällaiset kundit kuin me."

"Minä olen ollut miestenkin kanssa."

Sanat valahtivat Gregin huulilta huomaamatta, mutta hänestä ei tuntunut pahalta lausua niitä ääneen. Kukaan töissä ei tiennyt, mutta ei häntä haittaisi vaikka tietäisikin. Nick tuijotti Gregiä suu ymmyrkäisenä ja naurahti lopulta epäuskoisesti.

"Just joo."

"Yleensä preferoin naisia", Greg analysoi lisää. "Mutta toisinaan... tiedätkö Scottin?"

"Tekniseltä puolelta?"

"Joo, se sama. Me käytiin ulkona pari kertaa."

"Voihan paska", Nick tokaisi. Hänen äänestään kuulsi hämmästyksen lisäksi myös kunnioitus, ja Greg virnisti.

"Etkö ole koskaan kokeillut miestä?"

Nick pudisti päätään. Greg päätti tarttua härkää sarvista ja takoa, kun rauta oli kuumaa. Jos hän löisi huti, Nick ei ehkä muistaisi aamulla mitään tai jos muistaisikin, niin kaikki oli helppo nauraa pois. Jos hän taas löisi kunnarin, niin...

"Kaikkea täytyy kokeilla kerran", Greg sanoi virnistäen, ennen kuin ojensi jalkansa ja sipaisi varpaillaan Nickin etumusta. Sepaluksen alta tuntui lupaava kohouma ja vaikka Nick säpsähti silminnähtävästi, hän ei poukannut pystyyn tai työntänyt jalkaa pois.

"Olen yrittänyt flirttailla sinulle jo vuoden ajan", Greg tunnusti sivellessään peukalovarpaansa syrjällä Nickin aina vain kovenevaa kalua.

"Niinkö?" Nick ähkäisi. Hän pusersi istuintyynyn reunaa rystyset valkoisina, pää kiinni selkänojassa, ja hengitti rinta kohoillen tiheään tahtiin. "Luulin aina, että, uh, vain Saralle."

"Saralle myös", Greg myönsi häkeltymättä. "Mutta luulen että hänellä on jotain tekeillä Grissomin kanssa."

"Älä puhu Grissomista samalla kun teet... noin", Nick vaikeroi silmät suljettuina. "Olet tosi, uh, näppärä varpaittesi kanssa."

"Näkisitpä kieleni."

Nick nielaisi aataminomena muljahdellen. Hän karautti kurkkuaan, mutta ei kommentoinut Gregin sanoja kummemmin.

"Ehkäpä näetkin", Greg tuumasi solauttaessaan polvensa Nickin jalkojen väliin, ennen kuin liimasi huulensa tämän huulille.

Nickin farkut avautuivat riuhtaisemalla ja Gregin omat rutinoituneesti yhdelläkin kädellä. Greg ei uneksinutkaan menevänsä frottausta pidemmälle, Nick oli sentään ensikertalainen, sen sijaan hän keskittyi Nickin herkäksi paljastuneeseen korvaan ja hieroi poskeaan iltasänkeä vasten niin, että raapiminen tuntui kiveksissä asti. Liukasteelle ei ollut tarvetta; Gregillä oli seissyt jo pidemmän aikaa ja hänen bokserinsa puhuivat selkeää kieltä ennakkoon tihkuneesta kosteudesta.

Greg olisi halunnut ottaa Nickiltä suihin, mutta siihen ei tarjoutunut tilaisuutta — Nick leipoi armeliaan lyhyeksi leikatuilla kynsillään Gregin pakaroita ohjaten tämän lanteita lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, nopeuttaen tahtia aina niin kauan, kunnes sohva ei enää riittänyt heille. Lopulta he päätyivät vihreän T:n päälle ja Greg nai itsensä rajan yli Nickin nyrkkiin saatuaan ensin tämän laukeamaan omalle vatsalleen.

Kun kaikki oli ohi, he makasivat pehmeällä matolla puolialastomina. Nickin sormet oli solmittu Gregin semi-irokeesiin ja Gregin spermatahrainen kämmen lepäsi keskellä Nickin leveää rintaa.

"Kaduttaako?" Greg mumisi saatuaan hengityksensä tasattua.

Nickin sormet pysähtyivät. Toviin hän ei vastannut, vaikutti tuskin edes hengittävän, mutta sitten sormet jälleen nytkähtivät liikkeelle hieromaan Gregin päänahkaa.

"Eipä kai", Nick sanoi lopulta. Greg ei nähnyt tämän kasvoja, mutta kuuli rivien välistä selkeän hymyn.

"Sinähän sanoit sen itse: mies työtä myöten", Greg muistutti nipistäen leikkisästi Nickin nänniä.

"Ja toivottavasti yötä myöten", Nick nauroi ennen kuin läimäisi Gregiä pakaralle.

**Author's Note:**

> Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona [Elintärkeää](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539131).


End file.
